


you will learn (to survive me)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ghost Ben Solo, Post TROS, explicit hand holding, we're living in sad canon after hours folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s an ubiquitous presence that she aches for. He knows it. That’s why he’s always here.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	you will learn (to survive me)

The dry air of the desert is comforting, it feels familiar on her skin. She doesn’t want to admit it, but a part of her missed Jakku. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” his voice calls to her from behind her. She knows who it is. He’s behind her, always. A small hint of a smile tugs at her lips, but her lips remain downcast. She sniffles and wipes at her eyes with her right hand, as if trying to hide her unshed tears. 

“There’s no need for that,” he says. His voice floats around her, never leaving but never fully present with her. She turns her head over her shoulder and sees his apparition seated on the sand, dressed in the same black garb as he left her in. She walks to him and sits next to where he is seated. 

“I wish you were here with me,” she whispers in broken breaths. 

“I am. You know that.”

“And you know what I meant,” she gives him a stern look. His hand reaches out and hovers over hers wholly. It’s unsettling that she can still feel his touch, his warmth, most of all his presence. 

She remembers when she first touched him, in the hut in Ahch-To with the fire burning. At first, she had chalked it up to the heat from the fire, but she soon realized it was real, everything about him was real. His fingertips barely grazed upon hers, and she was transported to another space — one that was mean for both of them alone. She saw his future, and in it, his heart was full of light, so much so that she doubted it were real. 

“I was right, you know,” she murmurs, her thumb grazing his skin. 

“Of course you were,” he says. He knows what she means. Barely anything needs to be said anymore. 

“Will you tell me what you see?” she leans her back down to the sand and closes her eyes, her hand firmly grasped in his hold. 

“I see an endless world,” his voice barely above a whisper, but still the deep rumbling she’s known to adore. 

“Do you see them?” she struggles to voice their names, but he knows. 

He’s quiet for a moment. She turns to face him and his eyes are closed, his raven hair drowning in the sand. She wants to reach out and ruffle the sand from it. 

“If I call for them, yes.” He opens his eyes and looks into her. Her breath startles and she feels it in her gut, her breath quickens and his stare unnerves her, even after life. 

“Do you?” 

His lips squeeze together and upturn with a soft crinkle at his side. It doesn’t meet his eyes though. She brings their hands, a clasp of skin and solid air, to her lips and places her lips on the apparition of the back of his hand. 

It’s an ubiquitous presence that she aches for. He knows it. That’s why he’s always here. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from learning by perfume genius


End file.
